


Can We Get Connected

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin and Yunho want something from Jaejoong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Get Connected

Jaejoong is on the receiving end of a really awesome blowjob when Yunho's voice breaks through the sex haze in his brain. There's a familiar knock on his door a few seconds later and Yunho asks if he can come in. Jaejoong tries to get his mouth to work, but he's so close and god, there's _tongue_ and it's _so warm_ \-- talking is just a lot of hard work he's not ready for at the moment.

"Just a minute!" he gasps, and it isn't until his door starts to open that he realizes all he did was squeak.

"Hey, Jaejoong. Have you seen Chang...min...?"

Yunho looks like he wants to die, and honestly, Jaejoong wants that for himself too, but he has the most embarrassing orgasm of his life instead. Changmin pops his head out from under the comforter a minute later wipes at his mouth.

"Hi, hyung. What'd you need?"

\---

Jaejoong is still cowering in a fetal position on the bed and slowly piecing back together his dignity when Changmin comes back to the room. He had left wearing only his boxers and Jaejoong hates him a little for not caring that they got walked in on.

"He needed me to set up a webcam for him," Changmin says. He crawls onto the bed and straddles Jaejoong's hip, taunting him. "What do you think it's for? He looked uncomfortable when I asked and muttered some crap about how he just wanted to use it for something."

"He was probably uncomfortable because he just saw you sucking my dick!" Jaejoong smacks Changmin's thigh, but barely gets a frown. He doesn't know why he ever thought it was inappropriate to abuse Changmin, especially after Changmin grew from Jaejoong's nose to 6cm over his head over the course of just one summer. "I'm going to be old and wrinkly before I can look him in the eye again."

This time, Changmin does make a pained face. "But we're going to have sex again before that, right?" He rolls his eyes when Jaejoong glares at him. "Will you quit being so delicate? It's not like I don't blow him too. Getting walked in on was bound to happen."

"Just because it was 'bound to happen' doesn't mean I should be any less distraught over it." Jaejoong rolls onto his back and slides his hands up Changmin's thighs, his fingers disappearing under Changmin's boxers where it's warmer. "So what, you think he's planning some major cybersex party?"

"Basically."

"You're _serious_?"

"You're not?" Changmin gets that look he uses whenever he thinks Jaejoong is being particularly slow on the uptake. "Come on, it's Yunho. If he controlled the world, snail mail and the rotary phone would still be the main methods of communication. Texting would be seen as a mark of the devil. You would probably be castrated and stoned."

"You know, I'm not sure I like the path this conversation is taking."

"Okay," Changmin says, his mouth suddenly near Jaejoong's ear, breathing warm and damp against Jaejoong's skin. "We can detour. I propose you find out what he's doing."

Jaejoong groans, knowing resistance was futile but foolishly attempting anyway. "You said you were going to stop bribing me with sex."

"When was bribery ever mentioned?" Changmin licks a thin line up the middle of Jaejoong's throat, making Jaejoong shiver visibly. It wasn't very long after they started sleeping together that they discovered Jaejoong's throat was particularly sensitive. It took even less time for Changmin to figure out that Jaejoong was physically unable to say no to anything if there was a mouth on his neck. "I haven't said anything about bribery."

"Nngh, I hate you."

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Changmin says. He sits up and runs a finger along the damp trail he just made.

Jaejoong makes a strangled noise as he scrunches up his face, trying to act like he has some control over himself. Like the past fifty times Changmin has used this method to get him to do something, he fails. "Dammit, fine! I'll go talk to him."

Changmin grins victoriously and slides off of Jaejoong. "After you make me something to eat."

"After I make you som -- wait, what?"

\---

It's easy to believe that Yunho really is doing something scandalous when Jaejoong gets to his door and finds it closed. Yunho's a private person, sure, but also stupidly kindhearted and naive. Jaejoong still remembers the confusion on Yunho's face when they first started training and Heechul told him that Seoul was no place to leave your door unlocked.

Worst case scenario, Jaejoong thinks as he knocks, is that Yunho is going to answer the door in his underwear and he won't be able to stop himself from imagining what unspeakable things may have been happening just five seconds before.

Yunho opens the door fully dressed. But he's blushing too. "Hey," he says, opening the door only halfway. "What's up?"

Jaejoong realizes too late that he only planned up until the door being answered and failed to look into the conversation that would inevitably follow. For a few seconds he does nothing but stand there with his mouth open. "Hey. Uhh. Everything all right? Things are good?"

"Yes?" Yunho says. There's no eye contact and it occurs to Jaejoong that maybe Yunho is blushing not because he was doing something embarrassing, but still because of the embarrassing thing he saw.

"Can I come in?" Jaejoong says, rocking back and forth on his feet, tactlessly ignoring that issue for now. "Changmin says you got some new computer thing."

"Oh, that. It's just whatever," Yunho says, scratching the back of his head. "You'd probably be bored by it."

"Great, so I can see it!" Jaejoong's lithe when he wants to be and sneaks past by ducking under Yunho's arm, leaving Yunho sputtering behind him. He goes over to Yunho's laptop and brightens when he sees the webcam application already open. "So... what were you doing?" he says. "Making your own music video? Or perhaps you were testing out your equipment so you can cyber with ease later?" He never claimed to be subtle, mostly because he doesn't know the meaning of the word.

On cue, Yunho blushes and tries to get Jaejoong out of his chair, but Jaejoong's always been stronger than he looks and holds onto the edge of the desk when Yunho scoops his arms under Jaejoong's and attempts to pull up. "I'm not going to use it for cybersex!" he strains, exhaling as he gives up and Jaejoong drops down again.

"Fine, if that's not what it's for then why do you want me to leave so badly?" Jaejoong says, removing one hand from the desk to rub his ass. He frowns. "And that hurt."

Yunho doesn't look like he's sorry. "Cry me a river."

Jaejoong points a finger at him. "Hey, Changmin told me to come here and figure out your little secret activities, okay? I should get a little sympathy for always being so abused."

"What I walked in on, does that count as abuse too?"

Unable to respond with anything remotely smart, Jaejoong just makes a face and sticks his tongue out. "Oh, Changmin just messaged you," he says, moving the mouse to click on the IM window. "Why's he talking to you on here when he could just walk five seconds?"

Another window pops up, smaller, and Jaejoong squints a little as he reads. "Umm, he's inviting you to view his webcam," he says, looking up at Yunho.

"That's a bad idea, isn't it?"

"Totally bad idea." Which is why Jaejoong clicks 'Allow'.

The second the video feed window pops up, Jaejoong realizes how bad of an idea this really was. Behind him, Yunho lets out a noise that sounds like a chicken being strangled, though he can't guarantee that he doesn't do the same thing.

Changmin is naked.

The proper thing to do here would be to close the window and forget this ever happened, but Jaejoong can't feel his hand anymore, possibly because all the blood in his body has relocated somewhere south. Yunho seems to be doing only marginally better, but enough for him to smack the back of Jaejoong's head. "Ow!"

"Why is that window still open? Tell him to stop it!"

On screen, Changmin is smirking at his laptop and leans forward to type: `You two don't look as excited as I had hoped.`

"... Look? Wait, he can see us?" Yunho says and they both realize too late that the light next to the webcam is still on, still broadcasting. "Oh my god, why is he doing this to us?"

Yunho's computer beeps and Jaejoong reads aloud, " _I can hear you too._ " He frowns and points threateningly at the webcam. Or just flustered. "Go put some clothes on, you ass!"

`But I'm comfortable. Plus, you don't want me to.`

"Yes, I do!" Jaejoong turns around and looks at Yunho for help, like that'll actually happen. "Tell him I do!"

Yunho hesitates. "Well, you were naked with him in person..."

"I hate both of you."

"Hey, how come we can't hear him?" Yunho says, peering in and jabbing at his sound button. Yunho has always been a believer of the 'try hitting it until it works' motto, though he doesn't do it as much ever since he smacked one of Jaejoong's iPods into oblivion and received two weeks' worth of silent treatment.

" _Because I blocked it_ ," Jaejoong reads again. "Oh my god, that bitchass."

"Don't call Changmin a bitchass." Yunho tilts his head and frowns at the screen. "Why is he typing with only one hand? Where is the other one?"

"I don't know... " Jaejoong stares wide-eyed at the message that just popped up on screen.

`So are you going to watch me jack off from there or in person? I don't have a preference.`

"... He has to be bluffing," Yunho says, though Jaejoong can hear him swallow nervously. "He wouldn't, you know, actually."

Changmin scoots back from the computer enough to show that he would, actually.

"Oh my god." "Fuck me in the ass."

Yunho stares at Jaejoong who shrugs defensively and says, "It's just an expression!" The beep of Yunho's computer steals their attention again.

`Did you decide or what? Watching you two bicker is not sexy.`

Jaejoong huffs and types into the window for the first time since the conversation started, as if doing that instead of talking would frustrate Changmin somehow. `Leave us out of your masturbatory sessions, you pervert.`

Changmin smirks at them, types, `Okay. Close the window then`, and sits back again to wrap his hand around himself.

For a few stretched seconds, Jaejoong has no idea what to do. He can only watch Changmin's hand stroke himself with a slow and easy rhythm while his mouth grows drier and then when Changmin tilts his head back in an obvious moan, he makes a choked noise, gripping the edge of Yunho's desk tightly.

But in the end, it is Yunho who says, "Fuck, I can't take this, I need sound," and heads for the door. Jaejoong sputters at Changmin's grin and then at Yunho's back right as it disappears around the corner before stumbling after him, sulky that anything should start without him there, much less a very possible threesome.

He arrives to the scene of Changmin pressed to the bed with his wrists trapped by Yunho's large, steady hands, and they're kissing like they're trying to suck each other's lips off. Jaejoong takes a moment to pout, then makes quick work of stripping down before climbing onto the bed and wiggling his way under Yunho's arm so he can mouth and suck on Changmin's throat. Jaejoong isn't very good at teasing because he can't resist what he wants, but Changmin's throat is just as sensitive as his, so Changmin rips his mouth away from Yunho's to moan encouragingly, tipping his head back to provide more skin.

"Jesus, how are you naked already?" Yunho says to Jaejoong, his breathing already sounding a little short.

"How are you not?" Jaejoong says back, but his words come out a lot messier since his mouth is still pasted to Changmin's throat. When Yunho still doesn't respond, he reaches down and pulls up on Yunho's shirt for him, until Yunho gets the hint finally and sits up to finish the job. "Get his pants."

"Get his pants or get in his pants?" Changmin says, and Jaejoong can't believe he still has the time and patience to be difficult.

"Stop being a wiseass," Jaejoong says, taking initiative and pressing one of Changmin's hands to Yunho's jeans, "and start stripping."

"What he said," Yunho murmurs, right before pushing Jaejoong onto his back and dipping down to kiss him firmly, pressing Jaejoong into the bed.

Jaejoong moans and hooks one arm over Yunho's shoulder. He knows that Yunho has always been self-conscious of his body having a little more give than the rest of them, but he loves it, loves having something to grab onto and squeeze. It makes Yunho feel more real. He smooths his hand across Yunho's back, fingers digging in and dragging across the soft skin under them.

"I hope you know that I'm still here," Jaejoong hears Changmin say.

Jaejoong definitely hasn't forgotten and he breaks the kiss slowly, giving Yunho a tiny grin before saying, "I call the middle." Getting both Yunho and Changmin doesn't happen as often as he would like, so he doesn't want to pass up the opportunity to feel both of them warm around him. Yoochun called him weird once for thinking that Yunho and Changmin had some special powers that made them better to cuddle with and Jaejoong had only replied with, "You're just jealous", and later, "I told you so" when he found Yoochun curled up on the couch between the two pretending to be scared of whatever horror movie that was on TV that wasn't even making Changmin cower.

Yunho laughs when Jaejoong scrambles up and onto Changmin, making Changmin groan from the sudden weight. "Jesus, lay off the buffets, hyung."

"Shut your face, Shim Changmin," Jaejoong says, already rocking their hips together happily. "We are going to fuck and I like being in the middle, so you can just deal with my fat ass being on top." He can see Changmin trying hard not to smile which just makes him look kind of adorable, so Jaejoong kisses him for it, not stopping until he feels something cold between his legs.

"Sorry," Yunho says innocently when Jaejoong yelps and looks over his shoulder. "Didn't want you to forget I'm still here."

Jaejoong doesn't get a chance to reply because one of Yunho's slicked fingers is sinking into him and the only noise he can make is a long whine as he lets himself relax and open up for Yunho. Below, Changmin takes both their cocks into his hand and Jaejoong rediscovers the other reason why he loves the middle the best.

"You know what I've noticed?" Yunho says, adding a second finger just rough enough to make Jaejoong gasp. "You never do any work during sex."

"That is an outrageous lie," Jaejoong says, even as he stays still and lets Yunho and Changmin work him with their hands. "I am here as moral support, an oft-overlooked yet foundational aspect of sex involving three or more persons."

"Changmin," is all Yunho has to say, and suddenly there are two of Changmin's fingers in Jaejoong's mouth. Jaejoong considers this a victory for him because now he gets to suck on something.

By the time Yunho gets a third finger in him, Changmin has switched to only jacking him off and Jaejoong thinks it's really unfair that they complain about doing all the work when it's their fault he's halfway to coming and didn't even ask for it. "You planned this, didn't you?" he says, moaning and jerking when Yunho's fingers curl inside him at the same time Changmin squeezes the tip of his cock. "Fuckers, you're totally doing this on purpose."

Yunho laughs quietly behind him and finally takes his fingers out, leaving Jaejoong feeling empty, but less on edge. The bed shifts as he scoots up and presses up to Jaejoong's slightly sweaty back, his mouth going straight to Jaejoong's neck, kissing and sucking the smooth skin. "So who do you want in you first?"

Jaejoong swallows hard, closing his eyes at the sound of Yunho's voice. They don't get to hear Yunho like this often, which Jaejoong thinks is a fucking tragedy because when Yoochun decides to talk sexily it just comes out creepy and a bit paedophiliac, but when Yunho does the low rumble of his voice sends shivers down Jaejoong's spine. "W-Wait, what do you mean first?" he says, his hands splayed over Changmin's chest. Changmin is still fisting him lazily, and Jaejoong realizes just then that the dumb smirk on his face isn't the I-Just-Enjoy-Teasing-You one, but the We've-Got-Something-Planned-For-You smirk. Last time Changmin wore that look, there were blindfolds and ties involved. "Oh god, oh holy motherfuck, you really are doing this on purpose," Jaejoong says, whining when Yunho's hand joins Changmin's on his cock and squeezing tighter. "I should have known, you manipulative, fucking sexy bastards -- shit, right there -- hate you both."

Yunho grins against Jaejoong's cheek and bites Jaejoong's jaw just hard enough for it to ache. "Changmin can go first," he murmurs. His hand disappears for a second and then the blunt head of Changmin's cock is pressing against Jaejoong's hole, though not enough to slip in.

This is fixed when Changmin grabs on to Jaejoong's hips and pushes down firmly. Jaejoong moans as Changmin's cock slides in slowly and thinks about complaining over being manhandled, but the truth is he really likes being controlled by people who know just how much he can take. "Hyung, he's still really tight," Changmin says, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. "I don't know if this is going to work."

"It'll work," Yunho says, sucking a mark on the nape of Jaejoong's neck.

If they want to have a conversation as if Jaejoong isn't in the room, that's fine. He's perfectly happy with riding Changmin and not thinking about whatever ridiculous plan they have. Even though it involves him. And quite extensively, he suspects.

"Oh, Changmin," Jaejoong moans excessively, "you're so _big_."

Changmin glares at him from below and says, "I told you we should've gone with Junsu."

"Junsu would've done the same thing," Yunho says, rubbing his cock against Jaejoong's back.

"Okay," Jaejoong says loudly, interrupted by a whine when Yunho reaches around and tugs on his nipples. "Now I think we're forgetting that _I'm_ still in the room."

Yunho tilts Jaejoong's head back and drags his thumb across Jaejoong's lower lip before kissing him firmly. "Could never forget about you," he murmurs, one hand moving down to take Jaejoong's dick and tug on it slowly. "You know what we want to do, don't you?"

Jaejoong moans softly, sitting back and simply rolling his hips back and forth, and nods. "Think so," he says, pressing his face to the side of Yunho's neck. He's vaguely aware of Changmin's hands sliding up his thighs and massaging, his head too wrapped up in what Yunho and Changmin want from him. "You sure it'll work?"

"No," Yunho says, his hand dipping even lower to touch where Changmin's stretching Jaejoong open. "But I would like us to try, at least. Is that okay?"

"Jesus," Jaejoong breathes, but he nods and kisses Yunho again. There's a hint of desperation in it this time, his nerves having nowhere else to go. "Yeah, okay, do it," he says, keeping his mouth pressed to Yunho's. "I mean, you better go slow as fuck, but yeah. Yeah."

In the meantime, Changmin has propped himself up on his elbows and reaches for Jaejoong's arm, pulling his attention away from Yunho. There's no smirk on his face anymore, just quiet reassurance and Jaejoong goes to him easily, holding onto his shoulders as they kiss slowly. It's just a distraction, Jaejoong knows, but he enjoys it all the same, humming into it when Changmin strokes his side and down to his thigh.

Yunho's fingers return cold and slick against Jaejoong's skin, again stroking the stretched muscle of Jaejoong's hole. Part of Jaejoong thinks there's no way anything more is going to fit inside him, but Yunho is patient and insistent, pressing lightly first, then harder and firmer until suddenly, the tip of a finger just barely slips inside, but it's in and makes Jaejoong gasp and tense up.

It doesn't really hurt, just feels uncomfortably tight. Changmin's cock is more long than it is thick, but not so much that Jaejoong is confident making Yunho fit is going to be an easy thing to do. "Still okay?" Yunho says, breaking through Jaejoong's thoughts. Jaejoong nods after a beat and licks his lips, giving a tiny smile when Changmin kisses the corner of his mouth and wraps one arm around him.

Nothing else is really said as Yunho continues to work Jaejoong open, so slow and meticulous that by the time a second finger is inserted Jaejoong almost wants to give in and tell Yunho to just shove it in.

"Hyung, relax," Changmin says, kissing under Jaejoong's ear. "You're so tense I think you're going to pull something just by breathing."

"I just feel like you're not the one that's about to have two dicks inside him," Jaejoong says, making a tiny noise when Changmin's cock and Yunho's fingers both shift at the same time. He tries to relax anyway, biting his lip as he arches his hips back just a bit. "Yunho, you're killing me. Seriously, just do it."

"Are you sure?" Yunho says, and Jaejoong can just see that concerned frown on his face.

" _Yes_ ," says Jaejoong, fisting the sheets above Changmin's shoulders. "It's either going to work or it won't and I know I said go slow, but jesus, if you don't do something soon we're going to have to check into the emergency room for having erections lasting longer than four hours."

"I think that's only if you take drugs for erectil --"

"Less talking, more fucking!"

Changmin throws a look over Jaejoong's shoulder. "You heard him."

Yunho's fingers start to slide out and Jaejoong tries to imagine what he must look like opened up like this, but all thoughts leave him when he feels Yunho's cock press against him. For a second, he panics, freezing up and they both must feel it because Yunho starts kissing up his spine and Changmin takes his softening dick, squeezing and stroking.

Jaejoong makes himself relax, even as he holds his breath when Yunho starts pushing in, even as his thighs and arms start shaking because it fucking hurts and it feels like he's being split open, but it's not painful enough to make him give in. And he wants this, he does, because the idea of having both of them in him and around him turns him on. He just needs to remember that and not think about why Changmin and Yunho have to be overachievers and be so _fucking huge_ and --

"Doing okay?"

It takes a second for Jaejoong to get his bearings again. He blinks down at Changmin, whose eyes are clenched shut and lips pressed into a tight line, but realizes it was Yunho who spoke to him. "Are you...?" he says, swallowing thickly.

"Yeah," murmurs Yunho, his mouth still leaving kisses over Jaejoong's back. "You feel so good. Doesn't he, Changmin?"

"Can we ask me later when I'm not trying hard not to come?"

The first thrust -- Jaejoong doesn't even know who -- is slow and tortuous and can barely be called a thrust, but Jaejoong still feels like he's being pulled apart. He trusts that it'll get better though, that they'll make it better. And it does, even if it feels like hours later when the burn eventually dulls to an ache as they take turns shifting inside him.

"God, I can't handle this," Changmin says. He grabs Jaejoong dick again and squeezes and tugs on it without warning, making Jaejoong's hips jerk.

"You pick the shittiest times to start acting like a teenager," Jaejoong says. He groans as the new angle makes Changmin's cock press perfectly against that spot inside him, driving him crazy enough that he has to lower himself onto his elbows, his breath warm and heavy against Changmin's cheek.

"Fuck, hyung, don't move," Changmin gasps, and there is an echoing groan from behind Jaejoong.

"What, you two get all the fun?" Jaejoong says, and squeezes around them on purpose. He grins when Changmin tenses beneath him, cursing, and he feels Changmin come, warm, imagines the way it coats Yunho's dick inside him. "Good boy," he murmurs, just low enough for only Changmin to hear, and Changmin grunts back at the teasing.

Yunho keeps fucking him, even as Changmin goes soft and slips out when it gets too sensitive. Changmin's come makes it even more slippery and Jaejoong grunts as he's jerked forward with every thrust. Yunho's a goddamn machine sometimes with that stupid inhuman self-control.

"Suck him off," Yunho says, and Jaejoong can hear it in his voice, that edge that means he's getting close. Which, thank god, Jaejoong thinks, because he's already going to have enough trouble walking tomorrow.

Changmin scoots his way down between their legs until Jaejoong's dick is hanging just above his lips. He takes a tentative lick at the tip before skipping right to taking the entire length in. Jaejoong gasps at the sudden warmth and lets Yunho's thrusts guide him in and out in fucking Changmin's mouth.

"He looks good down there, doesn't he?" Yunho says into Jaejoong's ear, breathing harshly. "Is this how he felt earlier? Is this why you couldn't make yourself stop him when I knocked?"

Jaejoong whines and nods, feeling his orgasm rushing up too fast, but just like before he's helpless to do anything about it.

"Come on, do it," Yunho says, his fingers digging almost painfully into Jaejoong's hips. "Come in his mouth. Give him what he wants."

Jaejoong shudders as he comes hard, barely able to keep from thrusting deep into Changmin's mouth when Changmin moans around him, swallowing. He's barely aware when Yunho bites his shoulder and fills him again, too far gone.

He pretty much collapses when Changmin takes him and rolls him onto his back, and when Changmin kisses him, he returns it needily, more touch-hungry now when he's no longer pressed between them. They kiss long enough for Yunho to leave and return with a damp towel to clean them all up, but mostly Jaejoong.

"You can just ask next time, you know," Jaejoong says, curling up against Yunho's side, already mumbling from sleepiness. "Seems like a lot of trouble to set up this elaborate plot just because you two wanted to fuck me at the same time."

"Okay. We'll remember." Yunho pets Jaejoong nape, massaging up and down in the way that always puts Jaejoong to sleep in no time.

Which is good, because he probably would be a little miffed if he saw Changmin get up and turn off the webcam on his laptop that had been conveniently facing the bed. He probably wouldn't have appreciated Changmin sending Junsu and Yoochun a text either, telling them to check their email tomorrow because there's a video they might like to see.

Sometimes it's just best to let Jaejoong believe what he wants.


End file.
